Vibrava
|} Vibrava (Japanese: ビブラーバ Vibrava) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 35 and evolves into starting at level 45. Biology Vibrava is a dragonfly-like Pokémon. It has a small head with two yellow antennae and green bulging eyes with black oval-shaped pupils. Its mouth has two large white teeth protruding from each side. It has a skinny yellow body, four skinny black legs with slender feet, and four green, rhombus-shaped wings with black edges. There are similarly-colored rhombus shapes at the end of its tail. Vibrava's wings are not fully developed, so it is unable to fly very far. However, it is able to create vibrations and ultrasonic waves with its wings. Humans get headaches from these waves. After causing prey to faint, it uses acid to melt the prey. Vibrava lives on . In the anime Major appearances Vibrava's first anime appearance was in Beg, Burrow and Steal. Dozens of were seen evolving into them at an underground lake. made a failed attempt to steal the Vibration Pokémon despite the fact the idea had of using their previous forms as nut-crackers was now foiled. The Vibrava helped , , Max, , and Elisa out of the underground labyrinth. A named Brianna used a Vibrava in the Battle Stage of the in Spontaneous Combusken. Minor appearances Vibrava first appeared in the first , Jirachi: Wish Maker, in the form of a swarm. A Vibrava appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind! under the ownership of a participating in the Hoenn Grand Festival. A Coordinator's Vibrava appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Vibrava appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. A Vibrava appeared in A Relay in the Sky!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga s Shelly and Matt both own a Vibrava they use for aerial transport. Sometime before going to Pokéstar Studios Hugh's Trapinch had evolved into a Vibrava. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries are so powerful, they can bring on headaches in people.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Wilderness ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 6, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert!}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 3}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 386}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=329 |name2=Vibrava |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=330 |name3=Flygon |type1-3=Ground |type2-3=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * All of Vibrava's base stats go up by exactly 30 points when it evolves into . * Vibrava shares its with and . They are all known as the Vibration Pokémon. * Vibrava and its evolution are the only Dragon-type Pokémon belonging in the . * 's Attack stat goes down when it evolves into Vibrava, but returns to the original stat when it evolves into . Origin Vibrava is based on the adult stage of an . Often the adult antlion and dragonfly are confused with one another, and Vibrava could draw inspiration from both. In fact, some species of dragonflies are commonly called "sand dragons", which could account for Vibrava and Flygon's type combination. Name origin Vibrava may be a combination of ''vibrate (to shake rapidly) and . It may also derive from . In other languages |es=Vibrava|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Vibrava|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Vibrava|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=비브라바 Vibrava|komeaning=Transliteration of the Japanese name |zh_cmn=超音波幼蟲 / 超音波幼虫 Chāoyīnbōyòuchóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Ultrasonic larva" |hi=भिब्राभा Vibrava|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Vibrava fr:Vibraninf it:Vibrava ja:ビブラーバ pl:Vibrava zh:超音波幼虫